rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Overlogger/My Annual RCT playthrough
Every summer (when I'm not in school) since about 2006 I have loaded up Roller Coaster Tycoon or Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 and played it until I get bored or school starts again. Last year it was Roller Coaster Tycoon 2. This summer I am attempting to get through all of the Loopy Landscapes expansion pack. I have currently beaten 7 out of the 30 parks, having beaten Vertigo Views earlier today. I know I have a long way to go, and I have only ever made it to Wacky Warren. But I am now past that, so I have motivation to finish my goal! I still have about a month and a half until I go back to school, so the clock is ticking! I am continuing my quest tomorrow when I take on Big Pier 2. I have unlocked all parks before (and including) Crazy Craters. So tomorrow I will be back and tell how I did against the Big Pier 2! Hopefully I unlock Dusty Desert. So there you go, if you do something similar to this, let me know! It would be great to share experiences and advice with someone else who enjoys this game as much as I do. This page should not be used as a guide to finishing parks. I only say opinions. You don't have to follow what I did to beat your parks. ' Overlogger 16:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ''Park Log: June 28, 2012 '''Big Pier 2 I have decided to begin Big Pier today, and I will probably finish it today since it is a short scenario. At the moment, I am through Year 1 and have just under 1,000 guests, so I think I'm in decent shape. Money isn't a problem, I haven't had to raise my loan at all. I always charge as much as possible for Ride tickets so I can rake in the money as soon as possible. I will give another update when I finish the scenario (hopefully!) Overlogger 20:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't finish it yesterday, but I spent about 45 minutes this morning finishing it up and I won! It wasn't really very difficult, the only major problem I had was keeping the paths clean. Park unlocked: Dusty Desert Some facts about my victory: Total Guests: 1,315 Park Rating: 806 Loan: $0 Ride Tickets for last full month (October, Year 2): $7,813.30 Park Value: $24,755.30 Company Value: $46,073.30 So now it's on to Good Knight Park! (I have already beaten Dragon's Cove because I skipped ahead a little bit.) Overlogger 13:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Park Log: July 2, 2012 Good Knight Park ''' I was busy over the weekend, but now I'm back and I have this whole week off to play! The first thing I noticed about Good Knight Park is that I hate it. The paths are disorganized, the coasters could crash, and the guests love to throw up. I hired a few handymen to help solve this problem, but they kept wandering into queue lines (as usual). So I eventually hired 8 handymen in total and gave them patrol areas. I just kept building rides until I got my objective! I had about 1,200 guests (the requirement) by June Year 2 so I did some other things to kill the time until October Year 3. The only bad thing about this park is that people can't handle nausea and the racing roller coasters get Station Brakes Failure a lot. Probably about 20 times total. But I finished it, and now it's on to Wacky Warren! Park unlocked: Woodworm Park Final numbers: Total Guests: 1,270 Park Rating: 924 Loan: $0 Ride tickets for last full month (October, Year 3): $7,349.20 Park Value: $23,891.00 Company Value: $32,620.20 Overlogger 16:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ''Park Log: July 3, 2012 ''Wacky Warren''' I began this park yesterday, but it still took me about 2.5 hours this morning to finish. I ended up having to get four 'months of over $9,000 in Ride Tickets before it counted, but it did in the end. I actually was over $10,000 in tickets for one of those months ;) But it was a fun park, besides the fact that my handymen didn't want to do any work, as usual. But now it's on to Grand Glacier. Park unlocked: Icarus Park Final numbers: Total guests: 1,316 Park Rating: 940 Loan: $0 Ride Tickets for last full month (September, Year 4): $9,857.60 Park Value: $32,167.10 Company Value: $67,450.00 Overlogger 15:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ''Park Log: July 5, 2012 'Grand Glacier ' I have been working on and off since yesterday to finish Grand Glacier, and it was a pain in the butt. Guests complained about everything, and it wouldn't stop raining. But I won't vent here, I'm just glad to get it done. Park unlocked: Sunny Swamps Final numbers: Guests: 1,526 Park Rating: 927 Loan: $0 Ride tickets for last full month (October, Year 3): $8,502.80 Park Value: $29,512.60 Company Value: $46,309.60 Overlogger 17:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Park Log: July 9, 2012 '''Crazy Craters I never finish no-money parks quickly because I always get caught up with making huge coasters since I have no financial worries. This park took me about 5.5 hours, when I could have beat it in less than 2. Oh well, it was fun. Next park: Dusty Desert! I unlocked Frightmare Hills by beating Crazy Craters. Park Log: July 10, 2012 Dusty Desert ' I beat this park in about 2 hours, it wasn't too much of a challenge. Once I got over my financial problems from building the first two coasters, it was smooth sailing to the end. Three of the coasters had excitement ratings of over 8.00, and the other two were around 7.50. I beat it during June, Year 3. My advice for anyone doing this park is to build the wooden and flying coasters first, let them make you money, then vertical drop and inverted, and twister last because it is most expensive. Maxing out your loan can also help beat the scenario quicker. Next park up is Woodworm Park, and I unlocked Thunder Rocks. ''Park Log: July 11, 2012 '''Woodworm Park Woodworm Park was a good challenge to fit a lot of rides and 1,600 guests into a small park with lots of hills and a lake. I pretty much relied on marketing campaigns to get my last 500 guests in Year 3, but I guess it doesn't matter how you beat it as long as you do beat it. Park unlocked: Octagon Park Final numbers: Guests: 1,665 Park Rating: 942 Loan: $7,000 Ride Tickets for last full month (October, Year 3): $6,963.50 Park Value: $28,408.40 Company Value: $21,550.10 Next time I will take on Icarus Park! It will probably take me a long time since it is focused on ride tickets. Oh well Park Log: July 12, 2012 Icarus Park Icarus park was a bit of a challenge at first, but once I had a good establishment with lots of rides, money wasn't a problem and I beat it easily. I actually had to wait four months for the objective to be beaten, but that's because I had over $10,000, then over $11,000 twice, then $10,000 again. This happened in Vertigo Views where if you go over the goal, it doesn't count it. May be a glitch or something. But anyways, I beat it in 4 years. Park Unlocked: Pleasure Island Final Numbers: guests: 1,461 Park rating: 732 (because of disgusting pathways) Loan: $0 Ride Tickets (Not final month, but the most I had was in August Year 4): $11,874.30 Park Value: $36,825.70 Company Value: $65,083.40 # of Roller Coasters: 9 Park Log: July 14, 2012 Sunny Swamps Sunny Swamps was pretty fun, I was able to beat the objective pretty easily. The large water coaster was a huge benefit, whenever parks start with rides pre-built they are a bit easier. But only if the ride is a popular ride and attracts lots of guests. Unlocked: Icicle Worlds Park Log: July 15, 2012 Frightmare Hills At first I thought I was going to hate this park because I knew guests were more difficult to please, but it turned out to be extrememly easy. I didn't use one marketing campaign, and the guests didn't really complain too much. I started freaking out because I had ~ 1,525 guests with only 5 days left and I thought I needed 1,600. But I only needed 1,500, so my worry was for naught. At the beginning, I demolished the coaster and built a new one that wasn't as intense, and it was a huge success. Plus I got a large amount of money from demolishing Frightmare, so I didn't have to raise my loan once and I got rid of the loan altogether by the end of Year 1. Unlocked: Southern Sands Park Log: July 16, 2012 Thunder Rocks I really didn't like this park, because the paths were disorganized and my handymen were worthless. But once I had a few roller coasters and plenty of thrill rides, it was smooth sailing. My best coaster actually crashed in October of Year 3, but it didn't matter because I had enough guests, and my park rating didn't dip below 700. Unlocked: Tiny Towers January 11, 2013 Wow, it's been a while since summer! I sort of abandoned this project after finishing Nevermore Park because 1) Nevermore Park took my RCT spirit out of me, it was a long and grueling experience and I was tired of RCT after I finished in Year 12. But then I bought RCT2 again, and rekindled my interest for the game. I have spent the last few months on RCT2, with new Extreme Heights and Bumbly Bazaar scenarios (each in about Year 40), Bumbly Bazaar being nearly finished. So this RCT blog is sort of done for now, until I want to play the first game again. Which will likely not happen again for a long time, if at all. Stay tuned for a possible update with YouTube videos of my parks. ~overlogger~ Overlogger (talk) 17:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts